projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Smash Bros. 3DS Spoiler-Free Review
Jared gives a review for the 3DS version of Super Smash Bros. Synopsis Jared doesn't need to say what Smash Bros is. Everyone and their mom has been waiting for this! Having a handheld version is great, and it works really well for the most part. The number of characters is staggering, and Jared is overwhelmed, and doesn't know where to begin with the new characters. A lot of the newcomers are sweet! Some of them are clones, and they feel far too close to the originals, and it is frustrating and worse than previous games. There are also a lot of new stages, and while how good they are comes down to personal taste, Jared favors the new ones. Nearly a third of the stages are returning ones, and not necessarily the good ones. It is surprising how many had to come back. Miis can be used to create their own characters and they are awesome, with their own styles and attacks. Some attacks are ripped from characters, but it doesn't matter. There are several ways to customize the characters like giving them costumes and equipment to alter their stats and give them different moves, and they can't be used in every mode. Customizations are fun. The game runs consistently at 60fps, and Pokemon and Assist Trophies only run at 30fps, and it looks bizarre, but it won't take long to get used to it. Playing on a handheld takes some getting used to, it's just very different. The button layout is completely customizable. The circle pad isn't perfect. There are some times when it is a little off, and sometimes the wrong move will be activated. The 3DS isn't as responsive as an analog stick. The D-Pad is for taunts, and that can't be changed. It isn't perfect, and competitive people may not like it, but it is really fun. Jared discusses the single player modes. This may be the hardest Smash game ever. Playing on hard is genuinely hard! The secret final boss is difficult too. Target Blast is similar to Angry Birds. it's OK, but it won't keep the player's attention. All Stars mode feels neutered. Even on the Hard difficulty its extremely easy and quick, and is disappointing compared to previous games. A lack of Adventure mode is also disappointing. It makes the 3DS game feel light on single player options. A dumb StreetPass game using tokens is included, and it is easily forgotten. A new mode is Smash Run, which pits players against enemies to gain power ups, and dying makes the player lose a bunch. There are 5 minutes to do it before fighting against other players. It is a neat mode, and it is cool to be able to jump really high, or hit really hard. The final event is also random, and Jared mentions the different possible challenges. Sadly, this mode can only be played locally and has no online play. The online mode isn't perfect. The online play was unbearable at times with the lag, especially against Japanese players. Maybe this will improve as more people get it, it will improve. Playing against friends online, there was almost no lag at all. Smash for 3DS is great, but the 3DS seems to limit it, and is suppose to hold us over until the Wii U release. 8/10. It is great and worth every penny, and the only reason the viewer is watching, is because they are waiting for their download to finish! Category:Reviews Category:Videos